


Derek Hale Must Die

by Sterek Will Be It (caffeinated_disaster)



Category: John Tucker Must Die (2006), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF Stiles, Cheating, F/F, F/M, John Tucker Must Die - Freeform, M/M, New Guy!Stiles, Noah Stilinski - Freeform, Player!Derek Hale, The Sheriff's name is Noah, Will add more tags as I go along, alive!hale family, i think that's everyone - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinated_disaster/pseuds/Sterek%20Will%20Be%20It
Summary: After the death of his mother, Stiles Stilinski is sent to live with his father in Beacon Hills. Stiles soon finds out that his father’s town is not as boring as he would’ve thought. There’s Derek Hale, a popular basketball player who has seemingly gone out with everyone in town. At the same time.Discovering they are all dating the same guy, three popular students from different cliques band together for revenge. They enlist the help of Stiles and conspire to break the jerk's heart, while destroying his reputation.Loosely based on John Tucker Must Die. A lot is different though. Haven’t decided if werewolves are real in this fic. Also, alive!Hales.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Erica Reyes, Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hayden Romero/Brett Talbot, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Welcome Back to Beacon Hills

Chapter One: Welcome Back to Beacon Hills  
Stiles Stilinski sighed sadly as his leg jiggled nervously when the plane landed. Here he was back on the West coast to live with his estranged father. Stiles hasn’t seen his dad since Christmas six years ago when he was 12.

He remembers Beacon Hills clearly though. It was a boring sleepy town with boring sleepy people. Nothing interesting ever happens in Beacon Hills. Ever.

Once the plane had landed and Stiles had grabbed his suitcase, he made his way to the terminal. Walking out sucked because he could see his father’s Sheriff cruiser waiting for him. Great. Just what he needed.

His father, Noah Stilinski, gets out of the driver’s side and pops the trunk open, taking Stiles’ luggage and backpack from him. “So how was the flight?”

“Riveting.” Stiles answered quickly, turning to hop into the passenger side.

But to his surprise, and possibly horror, a very gorgeous woman was in the front seat already. And now that he was paying closer attention, there was a girl with strawberry blonde hair around his age in the backseat more on the driver’s side. So his dad brought his new family. Even better.

Grimacing, Stiles pulls the passenger backseat door open and hops in. He doesn’t know whether he should go for polite or moody teenager, but right now he’s leaning more towards the latter since his dad didn’t even warn him company would be joining them.

The woman in the front, a beautiful brunette around his dad’s age, turns around in her seat to face Stiles. “Hi, Stiles. I’m Natalie Martin, it’s so nice to meet you.”

So not married then. Yet.

The woman, Natalie, gestures to the other beautiful girl in the car, the one more around Stiles’ age. “This is my daughter, Lydia. She’ll be going to school with you.”

Lydia at least tried to smile for a mere second before moodily staring out the window like Stiles wanted nothing more than to do. But he decided to be polite instead.

“So how long have you and my dad been dating?” Stiles bluntly asks, right as his father is opening the car door. Okay, so much for polite.

Natalie sputters for a moment, but seems to take no offense and grabs his father’s hand, bringing it up to her mouth, and kissing their joined hands.

“About three years now.”

Stiles nods, determined not to screw up his relationship with his dad. “I’m glad, you seem very kind.”

Natalie smiles and then turns around, re-doing her seatbelt at his father’s request. Noah turns his gaze on Stiles, “You too, Stiles. It may not be illegal in this state to be unbuckled in the backseat, but it’s illegal in my car.”

Rolling his eyes, Stiles does as he says and follows Lydia’s lead in looking out his respective window, watching as the world continues on around them. The drive back to Beacon Hills takes 2 hours and the whole time, Stiles had his earbuds in. No music was playing, but when his father tried talking to him, it looked like he was not listening and that was the ultimate goal.

Noah had sighed the first time he tried to get Stiles’ attention and failed. “I just don’t know, Nat, he just lost his mother and now he’s uprooting his life to come live with me. Should I enroll him to see a colleague of yours?”

“There are plenty of guidance counsellors who are more than willing to talk to Stiles, but Noah, _he_ has to be receptive to talking with them for it to do any good. I just don’t think he’s willing to talk about what he went through right now. I really think you shouldn’t push him.”

_Thank you, Natalie._ Stiles was already liking this woman better than he thought he would.

When they pull up to the house, Lydia is the first to get out and turns to her mother expectantly with her hand out, “Okay, I came with you, you introduced me, can I have my phone back now?”

Natalie grimaces. “You didn’t even talk to him like you were supposed to! No, you can get this back _after_ dinner.”

Lydia narrows her eyes. “That’s so not fair mom! I have a ton of homework to do, along with a _group_ project. How am I supposed to keep in contact with my group members if I don’t have a phone to communicate with?”

“You can talk to them later. _After_ dinner.”

Lydia whipped towards Stiles with a pointed finger pointed out. “This is all your fault! She took my phone away to make me socialise with you. She wants me to socialise with you? Fine, let’s socialise, _Stiles_.”

The redhead grasps Stiles by his wrist and drags him up the stairs to a very clean bedroom. All that’s in there is a made-up bed, desk, and dresser. No personal effects of any kind to tell whose room this is.

“This is your room, drop your bag on your bed and then follow me.” Lydia all but growls.

Stiles, not wanting to upset the beautiful strawberry blonde, does as he’s told. He follows her out of what is apparently his room and into another room. The walls in her room are pastel pink, the bed has a red comforter and matching pillow cases, there’s trophies on a floating shelf, a bookshelf filled to the brim with novels, and the desk is littered with textbooks. The floor is very clean and there’s not a single item that looks out of place. Lydia is clearly a neat freak. And a fucking genius. Holy shit.

Stiles had a closer look at the bookshelf and she has books on genetics, molecular biology, organic chemistry, political theories on people like Lennin and Marx… Lydia is a genius, apparently. You wouldn’t be able to tell because her looks give off a shallow, vapid cheerleader vibe. But an even closer look at the trophies on her walls tell him they’re all academic.

“So... Stiles was it? Tell me about yourself, what was life like in New York?” Lydia smiles, almost predatorily.

He shrugged, “It was pretty fast-paced. No one really knew anyone. If you were on the streets and saw someone you knew, you would just text them later. You wouldn’t stop to hold a conversation with them.”

“Interesting. That’s not how it is here at all. Everyone knows everyone, this is a small town. There are no secrets.”

“Oh believe me, I know. I remember the last time I came here, everyone was always stopping me to tell me how grown I’ve become and blah blah blah. I really don’t want to be here, you know.”

“I get it, you didn’t want to come, but now that you’re here, maybe you could make some actual friends. Ones who stop to talk to you when they see you out on the streets.” Lydia is grinning and Stiles smiles back, thinking she’s going to be his friend now. But Lydia drops her own smile and looks over Stiles with a predatory gaze. “But not me. We definitely can’t be seen in public together. People might get the wrong idea. You’re cute and everything, but you’re just not popular material.”

Ah, so she was a popular girl. Maybe not head cheerleader popular, but definitely popular nonetheless.

Stiles nods anyways, despite his feelings being slightly hurt over this interaction. He would not dare to show that to this girl though. “So it looks like we might be step-siblings. I say let’s act like real siblings who don’t acknowledge each other in public. Sound good?”

Lydia nods and holds her hand out for Stiles. He takes it easily, her dainty hand shaking quickly and letting go right after. “Good, now there’s one other thing you should know.”

The mischievous glint in her eyes makes Stiles all the more curious as to what it could be. “What’s that?”

“Stay away from Derek Hale, you hear me? He’s mine.”

“Derek Hale… yep, you’ve got it. Won’t waste my time on him.” Stiles files that name away for later.  


* * *

Before Stiles knew it, the weekend was already over and he had to go to school. He rushed downstairs to make something for breakfast and ended up settling on cereal like it seemed everyone else was doing. Everyone but his father, that is, who seemed to be MIA. Probably already left for work.

“Your mother’s car still is not here, so Lydia offered to take you to school.” Natalie chats easily.

Stiles nods, but knows Lydia did not agree to that so willingly if the sour look on her face was anything to go by.

“So I’ll see you both back home when you’re done with school?”

“Actually,” Stiles clears his throat and gulps down some orange juice, “I’m going to go job hunting after school.”

“Well that’s very economical of you, Stiles. Saving for college then?”

“Yeah, I’d rather have a little nest egg saved up for when I get into Harvard.”

That perked Lydia up. “Harvard?”

“Or Yale, whichever I decide I like more once I tour their campuses and compare the cost efficiency to successful diploma rates.”

Lydia scoffed, “How can you get into Harvard or Yale? What was your GPA at your last school?”

“I had a 5.0 at my last school, which was a STEM school. All I took were AP classes and technically I had enough credits to have graduated last year, but I chose not to.” Stiles shrugs. “I got a 35 on my ACT and a 1500 on the SATs.”

Lydia’s mouth dropped and Natalie just smiled. “I did read that in your file. Well, we’re quite lucky to have you at Beacon Hills High, right, Lydia?”

Lydia’s mouth drops into a flat line. “Yeah, lucky.”

“Don’t worry, Lyds,” Stiles teases easily with a smirk on his face. “Your valedictorian spot is safe. You have to be at BHH for more than a year to claim that title. I checked already.”

Lydia rolls her hazel eyes at him. “Let’s just go to school now.”

Stiles follows Lydia out to the driveway where a silver Prius is parked. Stiles mentally scoffs, _of course_ Lydia drives a _Prius._

As they begin their drive to school, the silence becomes unbearable to Stiles. He just needs noise. So he starts to talk and talk. And talk.

“...so I got mugged again just a month ago on a school trip when I was out by myself. It’s my own fault. You’re less likely to be robbed if you follow a buddy system. Anyways, you can drop me off here. I know how to get to school the rest of the way.”

Stiles has his hand on the door handle ready to get out, when Lydia grimaces. “As much as I don’t like the idea of pulling up to school with you, our parents would kill me if I left you to walk the rest of the way by yourself.”

“Just pull over. It’s three blocks, I can handle three blocks on my own. At least there’s no one here to pull me into an alleyway and rob me blind. Because no offence to you, Lyds, but I kinda want to make friends on my own and not just off people who want to get to you through me. I thought we agreed to act like siblings who don’t acknowledge one another in public.”

Another, unidentifiable look crosses over Lydia’s features. “Alright, just don’t get killed, please. The last thing I need is my mother and your father berating me because you were kidnapped on your first day of school.”

Stiles just waves her off. “It’s Beacon Hills. Nothing fun ever happens in Beacon Hills.”

“I’m sorry, did you just call kidnap and murder _fun_?”

“Well not necessarily, but in a way yeah. It’s just that absolutely nothing, good or bad, happens in this town.”

Lydia slows the car down as people can be seen further ahead. “Alright fine, here you go. Two blocks away.”

“Sweet, and pick me up from this spot too!” Stiles starts his run towards the school as Lydia takes off again.

Stiles is just about on campus grounds when he runs into someone who’s also running from around the block.

“Oof!” Stiles went down, his backpack saving him from too much damage. But it still knocked the wind out of him and he takes a moment to get up again.

When he does, he can see another boy on the ground, groaning in pain. He offers his hand to the mysterious boy so stands up so slowly, he almost takes Stiles down again.

The boy, probably a senior like Stiles, has very fluffy hair in a skater cut fashion with a crooked jawline. Still, the jawline seems to just enhance how cute he really is and gives him a defining feature.

“Sorry! I wasn’t exactly watching where I was going.” Stiles apologises.

“Neither was I,” the guy concedes with a little chuckle. He squints at Stiles like he knows him from somewhere. “Dude, you look so familiar. Where do I know you from?”

“Well I grew up here when I was a baby, had lots of little playdates until my parents divorced and I moved to New York with my mom.”

The guy snaps his fingers, “Stiles!”

“Yeah, that’s me!”

“Stiles, it’s me Scott! We used to play pretend and shit when we were younger.”

“Scotty! I haven’t seen you in forever, dude! How’ve you been?”

“Me?! Nothing ever happens in this boring town. But what about you? You lived in New York, how was _that_?”

“Well, you know, it was New York. Big city, not a whole lot of interactions going on for me. I was just invisible, whether I was at school or walking around. I lived in Manhattan so it was still a big city, but nothing ever compared to walking around New York City by yourself.”

The two had started walking towards the building again.

“Yeah, but like it must’ve been so cool! Anything interesting ever happened to you?”

“I mean, I got mugged more times than I can count on two hands, the amount of times I got honked at crossing the street was ridiculous, and the shopping choices were endless. But now I live here.”

Scott’s grins falters some, “Yeah, I heard about your mom. I’m so sorry, Stiles.”

“It’s… it’s not okay, but it’s getting better. My dad is a great guy, so I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Stiles is more so rationalising to himself than for Scott’s benefit. “Anyways, let’s not bring up that topic.”

Scott bobs his head in a nod. “You got it, dude.”

“So, how have you been? Make more friends than the last time we hung out?”

Laughing playfully, Scott shrugs. “A few more than that one spastic kid in the kindergarten.”

It’s Stiles’ turn to laugh now. “Yeah, I heard that spastic kid got put on meds so he’s calmed down quiet a bit, still spastic, but calmer.”

The two matching grins are blinding as they pull open the front doors, just as the warning bell rings.

Stiles turns to his old buddy. “Well can I count on sitting with you at lunch? I’m basically the new kid all over again, ya know?”

Scott grins, “You can count on it. I’ll introduce you to my other friends.”

“Great! See you then!”

Stiles turns into the front office to get his schedule and locker assignment. The office is small, but cozy. An empty secretary’s desk is up at the front, a little disorganised, but not enough to be considered messy. Stiles’ drums his fingers whilst he waits.

Suddenly, a scantily dressed blonde comes out from the backroom. She’s got a predatory grin on her cherry red lips, a sucker hanging out of her mouth, and her leather jacket slips off her shoulders some, exposing a red bra strap. Stiles’ right eyebrow shoots up.

“Hello, I’m Erica, the student aide. How may I assist you?” She swirls the lollipop in her mouth, the stick following her motions.

“I’m Stiles, the new student. I need my schedule and locker number?” He’s almost unsure of himself as he does not think this girl really belongs behind the secretary desk.

“What the hell is a Stiles?” She smirks, leaning back in the chair and propping her feet up on the desk.

“Erica... causing trouble again, I see.” A new voice, belonging to a woman who can’t be more than a few years older than them, calls out. The older woman has straight, brown, shoulder-length hair. “Now, shoo from my desk.”

Erica sighs as if being put out and then gets up from her relaxed position only to nuzzle her nose into the new woman’s neck, arms wrapped around the older woman like an octopus. “You’re no fun, Laura.”

Laura frowns before extracting the hot blonde off her. “And you were just in the principal’s office... don’t push me. Back to class. Just because I’m your friend outside of school, doesn’t mean I can give you special treatment.”

Erica rolls her eyes, but grabs her shoulder bag anyways and walks out, presumably back to class.

Laura, as he now knows the older woman, turns to Stiles and smiles prettily. “Now, what can I do for you?”

“Uh,” Stiles rubs his neck with a hand, feeling awkward now. “I’m a new student and I need my schedule and locker.”

She nods. “Name?”

“Stilinski comma Mieczysław.”

“How do you even spell that?” Laura chuckles as she types on the computer.

“That’s why I go by Stiles.”

“What the hell is a Stiles?”

“Why does everyone keep asking that?!” Stiles threw his hands up in exasperation.

“Because it’s not a common first or last name, that’s why,” she retorted.

“Oh, yeah, _Laura_. Pray tell, what is _your_ last name?”

“Hale. Laura Hale,” she smirks.

“Why does that last name sound so familiar?”

“We’re only the most influential family in Beacon Hills. You might’ve heard of my brother, he’s about your age, Derek Hale.”

Oh yeah, that’s why. “Yeah, I’ve been told to stay away from him.”

Laura chuckles. “You won’t if he takes an interest in you. Trust me, no one says no to my little brother.”

Stiles points a finger at himself, “Well this guy won’t fall for that. I can promise you that.”

Humour written all over her face, Laura finally prints two pages out and hands them to Stiles. “Here’s your schedule, your locker number and combo is on there, and your late pass is the second page. Go nuts, kid.”

“You’re not even that much older than me!”

“Pish posh, I’m still older. Go to class now.” She waves him off.

Stiles huffs as he grabs his backpack from where it was sitting by his feet. Then he walks out of the office and goes on a determined hunt for his locker. 

Looking for 1079… 1070… 1069… whoops wrong way. He turns around to the other corner away from the office. There it is, 1079. He opens the door with his combo. An empty, barren locker greets him and he sighs because he has nothing to put in it right now. He takes his backpack everywhere with him so there’s really no point in using this. Shutting the locker, Stiles’ next task is to find his first period classroom. Economics with Mr. Finstock.

He walks in and every single head turns towards him. The teacher glares half heartedly as Stiles passes him his late slip. “To the back, Mr…”

“Stilinski comma Stiles.”

Finstock looks at his attendance sheet. “That’s not what it says on my registry… it says Stilinski comma… _what_ is that monstrosity?” He looks up from his attendance sheet. “Your parents named you _that_?”

“I prefer Stiles.”

“Yeah, like that’s any better. Alright sit down. You can sit next to Jackson. Yo, Whittemore, raise your hand so Bilinski can sit with you.”

“It’s Stilinski.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just take a seat.” Mr. Finstock turns back towards the board. “Alright the economical collapse in 1929. Can anyone tell me what that’s called?”

Stiles raised his hand when it was clear no one else was going to.

“Sure, new kid.”

“The Great Depression.”

“Good,” he turns back to the board to continue writing.

Stiles jots down notes here and there, but he already knows the majority of this information. He’s just about to write down a note about the global GDP decline, when a hushed voice whispers.

“Psst, new kid.”

Stiles turns to where the voice is coming from and— holy shit that dude is hot. He’s getting a better look at his table partner now and he has the face of Adonis. He looks ripped too. Wonder what else he’s packing? _No. Stiles, no._ Stiles turns his attention back to his table partner. His name being Jackson, Stiles believes it was.

“What?” Stiles asks, a little louder than a whisper and flinching when Finstock turns around to glare at the class before turning back around to drone on about who knows what.

Jackson tears a piece of notebook paper and scribbles something down. _Where are you from?_

Stiles quickly scribbles illegibly, _New York_.

Before Jackson can even write another message, the bell rings signalling the end of class. Stiles begins to pack his things.

“So what’s your name?” Jackson asks as he, too, stands to leave for next period.

“Stiles.”

“I’m Jackson Whittemore.” He holds his hand out for him to shake. “Captain of the lacrosse team.”

Ah, explains the in-shape body.

“I know,” Stiles almost facepalms himself in front of the cute guy. “I mean, Finstock said your name and you’re the one who raised your hand soooo that’s how I know.”

Jackson sneers, “Good to know you’re not some stalker, new kid. So what’s your next class?”

“Um… AP Chem with Harris.”

“Ooh, good luck dealing with that hardass. He only grades fairly to students he likes so try to get on his good side.”

“Thanks for the heads up.”

“So you look pretty fit, you should try out for lacrosse. You ever play?”

“Actually, yeah, I used to play for my school in New York.”

“Perfect, then you’ll fit right in! Coach!” Jackson turns to Finstock, “Stiles here used to play lacrosse at his old school.”

Finstock raises a brow. “Can you stop by practice tomorrow?”

Stiles nods his head happily. “For sure!”

“Great! See you then!”

Jackson and Stiles start walking out of the classroom.

“So you’ll sit with me at lunch then?” Jackson asked with a smirk.

“Actually, I promised to sit with an old friend of mine.”

“That’s okay, you can sit with me tomorrow.”

“ _Maybe_. I’ll think about it.” Stiles simpers.

“See to it that you do. Chemistry’s that way.” With that, Jackson takes off in the opposite direction.

Stiles manages to find the chemistry classroom with little to no problems. Right before the bell rings, too. The only available seat is next to Erica, her leather jacket is slung over the back of the stool.

“Stiles, was it?” She acknowledges as he takes a seat.

“That’s me, good ol’ Stiles.” He’s grinning.

Suddenly a ruler slams down on their countertop. A brown haired teacher with glasses resting on his pointy nose is glaring at the two of them. Clearly this is the hardass, Mr. Harris. “Ms. Reyes, Mr…”

“Stilinski,” Stiles fills in for him.

“Ah yes, the new student. Ms. Reyes, I suggest if you want to stay out of detention again, there will be less chit chat from this point forward, am I correct?” 

Erica mimes a lock and key with her mouth. Mr. Harris rolls his eyes, but then turns his attention towards Stiles.

“Mr. Stilinski, you’re new to this class so I’ll give you this one warning. I don’t like students talking once class has begun, are we clear?”

“Sir, yes, sir.” Stiles salutes with a smile. Erica laughs, but Mr. Harris just narrows his beady eyes in contempt.

“See to it that you do.” Then he stalks away to begin his lesson.

“Sheesh, is he always that sunshine-y?” Stiles whispers to Erica.

Erica just nods as she begins to doodle where her notes should be. Stiles turns his own concentration back to the lesson at hand. He takes studious notes, as if he actually needs them. Stiles could test out of this class if he really wanted to.  


* * *

Lunch is a sordid affair of dodging kids who hold trays with no depth perception and the cacophonies of loud chatter. Stiles went through the line and of course it was meatloaf Monday, just of course. New school, same inedible lunches.

Stiles looked around for Scott’s floppy head, but he must still be in the lunch line. Stiles makes his way over to an empty table and flops down. Whilst he waits, he decides to people-watch his new classmates.

There’s a disgustingly cute couple to his right. A _really_ hot (like insanely hot) guy is flirting with Jackson in his ear, almost discreetly. A bunch of kids are playing poker at a table. A table of guys are chanting: “Chug, chug, chug.” Hot guy is now flirting with Lydia. A table of cheerleaders are gossiping with each other. Woah— hot guy is now onto flirting with Erica. Wow. Dude’s got game, Stiles gives him props for that.

Ah, there’s Scott.

“Scotty boy!” Stiles greets when he sees the mop of fluffy hair emerge out of the lunch line. Just like he’d thought then.

Scott grins and beckons Stiles to follow him. So of course, that’s what Stiles does. He follows Scott to a table full of other teens. There’s a curly haired boy wearing a scarf even though it’s not even that cold.

“That’s Isaac Lahey,” Scott points out Scarf Boy.

There’s a cute Asian girl Scott introduces as Kira Yukimura. A hot brunette with short hair that’s all cuddled up to Kira, Malia Tate-Hale. A hot dirty blonde whispering to a hot brown-haired guy; Liam Dunbar talking to Theo Raeken, as they’re introduced. A dark skinned hottie holding hands with a dark-haired cutie; Mason Hewitt with Corey Bryant. A brunette, Selena Gomez look alike; Hayden Romero. Then there’s her boyfriend, Brett Talbott, who goes to a private school, but is still part of their friend group. Scott’s very pretty girlfriend, Allison Argent. Then there’s the later comer, Jackson, who grins at Stiles.

“Jeez, Scotty, you sure are friends with a lot of good-looking people, aren’t you?” Stiles jokes as he takes a seat. “And Jackson! Looks like I’ll be sitting with you after all, huh?”

Jackson smirks, “Looks like. So how was chemistry with Hardass Harrison?”

“Not too bad, I had Erica as my lab partner and she’s really something.”

“Erica Reyes?”

“I dunno, I think so. Blonde, really pretty, super scary.”

“That’s her alright,” Scott interjects, “She’s the school badass. I heard she once keyed the principal’s car because he’s a misogynistic pig, but there wasn’t enough evidence so she got away with it.”

“I heard she once decked a dude over a comment he made about her best friend, Boyd.” Isaac chimed in cheerfully.

“So I’m chill with a badass now? Awesome!” Stiles grins.

“Just don’t get on her bad side,” Jackson adds and everyone at the table who was listening to their conversation nods their heads.

“I’m not cool enough to piss anyone off, though.” He says quietly to himself.

A few of them pick up on it though as they look at him with sympathy written all over their faces. Stiles tries to move the topic onto happier note as they all pick at their lunches and joke around.

“So who’s that insanely hot guy over there in the Henley?” Stiles asks. “The one you were talking to earlier, Jackson.”

A dark, almost jealous look passes over Jackson’s face. “That’s Derek Hale and he’s off limits to you. Understood?”

“Jeez, dude, chill. I was just asking who he was.”

Jackson’s face returns to a smug expression. “Good, I don’t think you’re his type anyways.”

Stiles makes an offended noise. “I’ll have you know, I’m everyone’s type.” He flails his arms dramatically. “See?! I can be hot too!”

The whole table laughs.

“Guys? Guys!”

Yeah, he feels like this place is going to be a great fit for him. Especially with his new friends to make it more interesting.


	2. Chapter Two: So. You Got Detention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacrosse tryouts, getting a job, exposing a cheater, getting detention, and making friends… dun dun dun…
> 
> P.S. There is an OC in here named Maggie. She’s a little old lady who’s gonna show up from time to time to be like Stiles’ go-to-guru-for-advice, just saying.
> 
> _“Let me guess… he uses pet names like ‘baby’ or ‘sweetheart’? Yeah, it’s not out of affection, it’s so he doesn’t get anyone’s names wrong. And he’s all about an unspoken bond or something special, but never about a relationship. And the whole arrangement was your idea so you feel guilty that he cheated.”_
> 
> _Jackson angrily throws out, “You’re dating Derek too?”_
> 
> _Stiles laughs heartily. “No, Jackson. It’s only my second day here. But I have known a guy like him in the past.”_

After lunch, Stiles had AP Physics, which seemed to fly by no problem. Then it was off to AP U.S. History, which Stiles was pleasantly surprised that Lydia talked to him during it. She probably only talked to him because there was no one she’d know in the class. Plus, it didn’t hurt that they were partnered up by the teacher.

“So how’s your first day going?” She asked casually as they worked on the extra credit crossword worksheet together.

“It’s definitely going.” Stiles grimaces at a problem. “Hey, is number 5 down the Republican party?”

“Yeah,” Lydia whispers. “Did you make any friends today?”

“Uh huh,” Stiles nods as he scribbles more answers down on his paper. “Scott, Jackson, and the rest of their friend group.”

“Ah, the lacrosse co-captains.”

Stiles’ head shoots up from his hunched over position. “What? Scott and Jackson are co-captains of the lacrosse team?”

Lydia nods, “Yeah, Jackson was not happy at first, kept claiming that Scott had to be ‘roiding or some shit like that. He went around telling anyone who would listen about that. But eventually they put their differences aside and became really good friends. Then came the rest of their ragtag group.”

“Huh, I didn’t even know Scott was a captain, are we talking about the same Scott? Scott McCall? Because the Scott I remember used to have asthma so bad, he could barely jog without needing his inhaler.”

Lydia got this secretive look flash across her face, but it was only for a split second and then it was gone. But Stiles still noticed it, despite how brief it was. He was good at noticing the little things about people.

“He grew out of his asthma as he got older and sophomore year it was like he tapped into some unknown potential. Thus, co-captain. Not to mention, how cute he became… talk about a glow up.”

“Woah, lucky him.”

“Yeah, so did you find 17 across?”

“Decolonization,” Stiles tells her without even looking up.

It’s silent for a minute, just the sound of their pencils scratching the paper and quiet chit chat of their classmates around them. It’s a nice lull though, not unfounded and awkward.

Lydia breaks the silence again when she puts her pencil down. “I’m done. So you need a ride home after?”

Stiles follows her lead and puts down his pencil too, “Nah, I’m trying out for lacrosse actually with Coach Finstock. Plus, I have him for gym class in the morning. And hey, doesn’t he teach economics too?”

“Oh,” she smiles gently. “Yeah, Finstock is the lacrosse coach, gym coach, and economics teacher. Also, you’re in luck, tomorrow is a free day.”

“Why is that lucky?”

“Because then we don’t have to worry about the lacrosse players showing off, which I guess you’ll be one of them from now on. But last week we played it and they just wouldn’t pass to anyone who wasn’t on the team. It was really annoying because then I didn’t get a stupid participation point because according to Coach Finstock, I wasn’t ‘engaging’ enough. Ugh, he’s ruining my GPA.”

“Well that doesn’t sound fair to take away points when the lacrosse team wasn’t sharing.” Stiles frowns.

“Well, it’s the way the stupid school works. If you’re not part of a sport, you’re not as important. Especially if it’s not basketball or lacrosse, the two most revered sports of this school.” She rolls her eyes towards the Heavens.

Stiles makes a humming noise and glances at Lydia’s paper. “Number 23 across is Hand, not Howe. Edward Hand was commander at Fort Pitt in Pennsylvania for a short while. Robert Howe was stationed in North Carolina.”

Lydia groans, “Ugh, how could I mix those two up?”

“Well they do both start with ‘H’ and there weren't any other hints to suggest otherwise.”

The APUSH teacher calls time and they all turn their extra credit worksheets in up at the front of the class. Stiles is going to have over a 100% in the class thanks to this little assignment.

They still have about 5 minutes of class left and the teacher just lets them talk amongst themselves. It’s silent again between Stiles and Lydia, but once again, Stiles doesn’t feel the overall need to go into a nervous rant. It’s just a peaceful quiet.

Lydia turns to Stiles again. “Look, we can talk in public… if you want. I’d really like to get to know you since we’re probably going to end up as family and all, ya know?”

Stiles nods. “Okay, so tell me… are there any good bars nearby, but not in this town?”

A frown replaced Lydia’s easy smile. “Why? Do you have a fake?”

“But of course I do, I’m New York!”

“I’m sure if you ask Jackson, he’d be able to tell you, but I do not go to bars. Parties? Sure. But bars where I could legally be prosecuted and ruin my chances of becoming a lawyer? Never.”

“Yeah, I can see you as a lawyer someday.”

“Thanks, Stiles.” She gave a soft smile with her pretty strawberry lips.

The bell rang signalling the end of the period. Stiles smiled too and held his arm out for her to take. “Well… will you do me the honour of walking me to the lacrosse field?”

“I shall.” She linked arms with him.

Their short walk turned out to be pretty entertaining. Stiles learned that Lydia is planning on double majoring in business and criminal justice. He also revealed to her that he’s thinking of majoring in criminal justice to eventually join the FBI.

They separate at the locker rooms with the promise of participating in some activity together. Stiles enters the boys’ locker room with his change of clothes in his backpack. It’s just his old high school’s gym shirt and a pair of running shorts, but he notices a couple curious eyes and it makes him feel a little self-conscious. Soon enough, he’s out on the field with a bunch of strangers in the bleachers and a few other familiar faces. Lydia, for one. But there’s also Jackson, Scott, Allison, Erica, Liam, Corey, and Mason.

He goes to stand by Scott and Jackson.

Coach Finstock comes out of his office with a clap. “Bilinksi!”

“Yes, Coach Finstock?”

“I want to see your lacrosse skills. McCall, you good to goalie? Whitmore, defenese?”

All three nod their heads and the other two boys go to grab their personal sticks whilst Stiles follows Finstock around for a loaner. When they get to the field, Scott and Jackson are already geared up and warming up. Stiles joins them in their warm ups.

Lydia and Allison are giggling up on the bleachers. Erica is a little ways away from them, sneaking hits off what is obviously a Juul.

“Alright, Bilinski, this is to show me what you can do.” Coach Finstock nods to himself. Then blows his whistle. “Get a move on!”

It’s clear Jackson’s a good defenseman, has fast moves, as Stiles is stick-checked and falls flat on his butt before he can even get past him. They reset. Stiles falls on his butt again. Stiles has been playing lacrosse a long time so this next time, he easily dodges Jackson and heads towards the goal. Scott is a little more difficult to get a read on, since the last time he saw the guy, he was a tiny asthmatic and Stiles hasn’t seen any of his moves. But ultimately, Stiles is able to sneak in a goal past him in the bottom right corner, Scott falling on his face as he dove for the ball. Scott recovers quickly, a bright grin on his face.

Jackson comes up and pats Stiles’ shoulder. “Wow, man, that was some good adjustment.”

“Thanks! I wasn’t named the youngest captain at my school for no reason!”

“Bilinski, congratulations, you’re on the team!” Coach Finstock praises then started to walk away. “Now, I’m gonna go chat with Greenberg about a certain broken window.” With that, the coach stalks off to yell at the other senior boy.

“Congrats on making the team!” Scott cheered. “What are you doing now?”

Stiles shrugged. “I was going to go find a job today.”

“I could always put in a word for you with my boss? I work with Dr. Deaton at the local animal clinic.”

“Um, Scotty? Animals have always been your thing, not mine. Besides, I’m looking for a waiter position, I at least have experience with that.”

Jackson cuts in, “Jungle is looking to hire and they pay under the table, but they’re looking for 18 year olds.”

Stiles gives a little smirk. “Well, lucky for me, I’m actually 23.”

“Are you?” Scott tilts his head like a confused puppy.

Stiles laughs, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “At least, on my ID I am.”

“Miss Maggie’s is also hiring and you wouldn’t get prison time if you got caught working at a bistro.” Jackson supplies.

Stiles nods, “Yeah, that’s probably a better idea. If my dad caught me, he honestly might throw me in a jail cell overnight to teach me a lesson. So how is ol’ Maggie doing? She still knitting sweaters for everyone?”

Jackson laughed, “For sure.”

“Well, I’m going to head over there to see if I can catch her for an interview. I’ll see you later, bro!”

Stiles waved goodbye as he began his walk to the little restaurant. The walk only took ten minutes and it passed by quickly with some distraction music. The bistro was just as Stiles’ remembered it. The outside was red brick with ivy climbing up the sides and Christmas lights lining the roof. Stiles sighed, this would have to do. Beggars can’t be choosers when you’re in need of a job. Pushing the heavy, black door open, Stiles stepped into the restaurant. It hadn’t changed one bit inside, either. He looked around before his whiskey amber eyes settled on the figure of a person hunched over on a bar stool. Magdalena “Maggie” Nowak, the woman who practically raised Stiles’ father.

“Miss Maggie!” Stiles headed straight towards her. “Miss Maggie!”

The older woman paused. “Please, kid, since when have you called me ‘Miss’? It’s Maggie to you.”

Stiles leaned in for a hug. “Well I wasn’t sure you’d remember me so I stuck with formalities.”

“You look so grown up, Stiles!” The older woman pinched his cheeks.

“Babcia, stop!” Stiles batted her wrinkly hands from his cheeks. “I’m actually here because I’m in need of a job and I was going to see if you were hiring.”

“For you? Always… aw, my little Mieczysław is home! You can start tonight if you want, dear.”

“That would be perfect! You are a godsend. Mwah!” He kisses her cheek and gets to the back. “Extra aprons still in the storage closet?”

“Yes, and while you’re at it, there are blank name tags you can write your name on.”

Stiles hurriedly throws on one of the black aprons that are embroidered with “Nowak’s” on it and sets out to find a pen to go with his order pad. The chime of the bell on the door goes off just as he finds one. It’s the brunette hottie Stiles saw flirting with a bunch of people including Lydia and Jackson in the lunchroom. The one everyone has told him to stay away from. Derek Hale.

Stiles walked over to his table. He could do this. How hot could one person be?

Derek looked him up and down a giant, cocky smirk planted on his face. “Hi.”

One look in Derek’s milk chocolate brown eyes. “Yes. I mean no. I-I mean y-uh?”

“I’m not quite ready to order, thanks.”

Stiles nodded, thankfully ending that interaction. He went to the kitchen to busy himself for a few minutes and when he came out, there was Lydia with Derek. He should’ve known Lydia was dating him by the way she told Stiles to stay away. Of course a guy as hot as Derek Hale would already have a girlfriend.

Stiles goes over to take their order, but just as he does, Derek leans in to initiate a kiss with Lydia.

“U-uh,” Stiles stutters over himself, uncomfortable. “Do you guys want a minute?”

Lydia’s hand closest to Stiles shoots out to wave him off.

The two were pretty engrossed in each other the whole hour and half they were there.

Stiles thinks his night is going to get a lot better after that, but he walks out of the back room and is surprised by what he sees. It looks like Derek’s got two partners. He knows this because it’s only been an hour after his date with Lydia and Derek is back with Jackson. At the same table. As the two talked about their respective sports, Stiles decided now would be the best time to butt in.

Derek took Jackson’s menu out of his hands. “Two green salads, dressing on the side. Salmon for him, lobster for me.”

“I love when you do that.” Jackson grins.

“I love doing that.”

“I love that you love that I love you doing that.”

They stare into each other’s eyes.

“And no need to rush between courses.” Derek says pointedly.

Then Derek comes back not even 10 minutes after his date with Jackson with Erica. Interesting.

“I don’t get it,” Stiles starts complaining to his coworker Theo, the one he met at lunch earlier that day. “All of these people seem so confident and cool. How do they not know that Derek is cheating on all of them.”

Theo smirks, “He’s a total operator. He goes out with people from different cliques so they never actually talk to each other. Ha ha, and then tells them that his father won’t let him date during basketball season so they’ll have to keep it a secret.”

“How’d you learn all this stuff?”

Theo shrugs, “I’m on the basketball team with him. I play shooting guard.”

The rest of the night blew by quickly after that. No more Derek and no more dates. The next day, though, Stiles kept a closer eye on Derek after that. And when he thought no one was looking, Derek would flirt with literally anyone he could. But he was very flirty with Lydia, Jackson, and Erica. Almost bordering on teasing.

Stiles narrows his eyes at him, thinking his next move out. Luckily for him though, it comes in the form of first period P.E.

The next day, and two days after Stiles discovered how much of a player Derek is, the co-ed P.E. class was to play volleyball. Coach Finstock chose the teams and he put all of them in a group, plus Scott and a guy clearly not dressed for gym if the scarf was anything to go by. Stiles would later learn that he was Erica’s best friend Isaac.

The game was just starting out when Isaac asked Erica what she got up to the other night.

“It’s totally on the DL, but I’m lowkey dating _Derek Hale_!” She tried to whisper, but it was really just at a normal indoor-voice.

The next thing anyone knew, the volleyball was flying at Lydia’s head. Jackson had this smirk on his face as he apologised, saying it slipped. Lydia got into position again, but Jackson had “slipped” again and Lydia fell on her butt.

“Alright, Jackson, that was totally not an accident!” Lydia accused.

“He’s mine, stay away from him!”

Erica came over to split the two up. Her cherry red lips quirked upwards like this was entertaining, which it totally was. “Guys, come on, no guy is worth fighting over.” 

Jackson growled lowly, “We’re fighting about how Derek Hale is mine!”

Erica gasped as she threw the volleyball into Jackson’s groin.

“And what the hell is your problem?” Jackson asked.

“ _I_ am dating Derek Hale,” Erica proclaimed.

Jackson’s eyes narrowed and he threw the ball again, but Erica had good sense to duck at the last second and it soared past her, hitting Stiles in the face instead. Stiles fell down and rubbed his forehead as he stood back up. How’d he get dragged into the middle of all of this?

Coach Finstock tried breaking up the three from their argument, but as soon as he turned to look at the rest of the class, the three teens went back to shoving each other as Finstock and Stiles got dragged into the mess. In the end, they all fell over and Stiles grabbed Finstock’s whistle to get their attention.

“This guy is cheating on all of you and instead of taking it out on him, you’re beating the shit out of each other?”

Finstock sat up angrily, “Bilinski, language! Detention. You, you, you, and you. And Jackson, you are benched for a game!”

“But Coach!”

Finstock made a sassy shut-your-mouths motion. “No buts, you’re the co-captain, you’ve got to set an example for the rest of the team. You’re lucky I’m not taking this to the principal and getting you all suspended for the week.”

“Thanks a lot, guys,” Stiles got back up off the dirty gym floor for the second time that day and stormed off.

Throughout the rest of the day, Stiles was fuming because he’d be missing a lacrosse practice and he’d have to call into work for detention. Not to mention, explain to Miss Maggie why’d he’d be late to work, who would in turn tell his dad. Yep, Stiles was royally fucked.

As the final bell rang, Stiles was still grumbling to himself about the horny bunch of cockwaffles who landed him in detention because they couldn’t go two seconds without getting in someone’s pants and spreading it around the whole school. He made his way into the library for detention and slammed his bag onto the table. As he sat down, he noticed a pretty dirty blonde singing to Cheap Trick’s “I Want You to Want Me” quietly. The girl hadn’t noticed him yet sitting at the table yet, but when she got to the chorus, she sure did.

“I want you to want me, I’m begging you to beg me. Shine up your old brown shoes– oh shi–” She stopped mid-cuss and took off her headphones. “What are you doing sneaking up on people, huh? Don’t you know not to interrupt someone when they’re in the middle of a jam out session?”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit he picked up from his mother. “Uh… I did make quite a bit of noise when I can in.”

“Well whatever, it’s–”

“Cheap Trick. Yeah, you can’t really hum Cheap Trick without belting it.” Stiles placates.

The girl smirks. “Yeah, exactly.”

At the same time, Stiles sees Derek flirting with some PYT, probably a freshman, and he rolls his amber eyes to the heavens.

“Wow, that’s not usually the reaction he gets from people. Normally they fall all over him.”

“Well... jerk isn’t really my type.”

“Yeah, you’re right, he can have his jerk moments.”

“Huh, I thought he was like some god to everyone in this school or whatever.”

“You’re close.” She starts packing up. “He’s my older brother.”

“Ah, so you’re the other-other Hale?”

“What is that? Is that like the loser Hale?”

“Oh no, that’s not what I meant! I just meant that I’ve met Laura and know of Derek, but I’ve only heard about you. But now that you mention it, you all have that same scary glare. I guess it makes sense.”

“Thanks.” Cora Hale said with that very same glare as she got up to leave, but she dropped it on the way out. “I’ll let you know something though, my mom says I’m the special one out of the three of us.”

Stiles laughs. “I bet you are. You seem the most down to Earth, anyways.”

“See you around, Stiles.” Then she turns out the door.

“I didn’t tell you my name though!” He calls after her but it’s a moot point as she walks down the hall out of sight.

For the next 20 minutes, Stiles sits quietly tapping his fingers on the table until the other detainees. The teacher who is supposed to be watching them tells them all to be quiet, but then leaves to who knows where.

Jackson turned around as soon as the teacher was out of sight. “So I talked to Der. It was sweet, he felt bad for you. He said that you were jealous because we share something special, something that we didn’t have to label because—”

“Because it’s our unspoken bond and I just love how secure you are.” Erica cuts Jackson off.

Lydia jumps in. “And it hurts me to hear you question it because—”

“You’re the only girl for me!” The three chime in together indignantly.

Jackson’s face goes through an array of various emotions. “Are you kidding me? He said the same thing to all of us!”

“Figures.” Erica rolls her cyan blue eyes. “He makes up with us and then he hooks up with us.”

“You guys hooked up?” Lydia asked, curious.

“Derek and I share something special.”

Lydia rolls her brown eyes. “What, that you’ve both been in each other’s pants?”

Jackson snorts a laugh, but covers it with a cough at the glare he received from Erica. The girl could be scary when she wanted to be.

“We share a pacifist, nihilistic perspective on life.” Erica looks proud.

Jackson coughs out, “Meaning slut.”

“Oh, nice, Jackson. It’s not like everyone doesn’t know that Mr. Popular brings it on.”

“Look, Derek and I belong together. He is the basketball captain and I am the lacrosse captain.” Jackson replies, smirking.

Lydia laughs cruelly. “Don’t you mean _co_ -captain? But come on, like he’d take either of you two seriously.”

“Do not lump me with him!” Erica cries out.

The three of them start arguing amongst themselves.

“Just shut up!” Stiles snarls, frustrated with the lot of them.

The others all quiet down to glare at Stiles.

“What?” Erica asks.

“Let me guess… he uses pet names like ‘baby’ or ‘sweetheart’? Yeah, it’s not out of affection, it’s so he doesn’t get anyone’s names wrong. And he’s all about an unspoken bond or something special, but never about a relationship. And the whole arrangement was your idea so you feel guilty that he cheated.”

Jackson angrily throws out, “You’re dating Derek too?”

Stiles laughs heartily. “No, Jackson. It’s only my second day here. But I have known a guy like him in the past.”

“Stiles is right, I mean he’s always making me feel guilty.” Lydia proclaims truthfully.

“If a guy treats you like that, I’d—”

Jackson interrupts. “You’d break up with him. Blah, blah, blah.”

“But he’d have another girlfriend in a second.” Erica thought what everyone was thinking aloud.

“No, I wasn’t going to say break up with him. I’d get even.” Stiles smirked.

“Stiles you’re—”

But he’d never find out what he was because the teacher chose this moment to return and yell at the lot of them for talking.

After detention was over though and Stiles was at home studying, his dad came into his room in full uniform. “You have a visitor, son.”

“A visitor?”

“Just don’t stay up too late, it’s still a school night, okay?”

“Okay, dad. Have a good shift.”

Before Stiles could even go down to check who it was, Lydia stepped out of her room.

“Stiles! I thought about what you said and I want to get even with Derek.”

“Hold that thought Lydia, someone’s here.”

She followed him downstairs. Standing by the door was Jackson in a dark henley with a leather jacket and jeans looking like he was too cool to be here. Erica stood next to him with a bored expression on her face.

“Look, I want to bring down You-Know-Who.”

Erica nodded. “Yeah, I’m tired of being his dirty little secret.”

“But I don’t really know him at all.”

“So? You said you’ve dealt with guys like him in the past.”

“Guy, I said guy. As in one, I’m no expert!”

Lydia laid a gentle hand on his left shoulder. “Stiles, you showed us that we had something in common.”

“Exactly,” Jackson interjected. “We all want to kill Derek Hale.”

“Okay, then let’s meet up tomorrow at school. I still have a lot of homework to do tonight.”

“Sounds good, we can meet in the AV club room,” Lydia supplied.

Stiles nodded. “Alright then… I guess I’ll see everybody tomorrow.”

The other two left and Stiles stopped Lydia before she left for her own bedroom. “Do you really think we can do this?”

There was a glint of joy, that was just the tiniest bit scary, in Lydia’s hazel brown eyes. “Of course. Let’s go discuss this for a little bit longer so we can have something to chip in tomorrow.”

“But, I’ve got… homework.” Yeah, that sounded lame even to his own ears.

Lydia rolled her eyes and took him by the arm to her room. “Come on Stiles, just half an hour. Your homework will still be there when we’re done.”

“Okay, I guess.”

Then, just like that they were brainstorming for most of the night, Stiles’ homework lay forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm alive.
> 
> So I've had a rough few months, but I'm okay now. Sort of. Something traumatic just happened that I'm not quite okay with yet, but I'll get there. I just thought I'd finish this second chapter up because it was almost done and I needed a distraction from real life.
> 
> Updates will honestly probably be as slow as this one just because I'm back to school full time with classes like pharmacology and pathophysiology so my focus has to be on school. But hopefully I'll be able to write whenever I have free time and it will get updated. I'm not abandoning this story.


End file.
